Characters
All the characters/mutants that the player can choose at the start. Listed with a bit of their backstory, passive and active abilities and B-Skins (in progress). Which hero will make it to the Nuclear Throne ? Fish ' ' Fish was a cop. He plays the intro song on his guitar. Features: Gets more ammo ''' : He gets 20% more ammo from chests '''Special: Dodge roll : Fish rolls in the direction of the crosshair. (will change to movement keys) ( He still takes damage while rolling ) Throne Butt : Fish is invincible while rolling and deflects any deflect-able shots. Crystal She seems to like being a Crystal. Features: Gets more HP : Crystal starts off with 10 HP. Special: Crystal Shield : Crystal can create a shield around herself which prevents damage. Red bullets which hit the shield are deflected. She can not move when her shield is activated. The shield can be sustained for a short duration before automatically deactivating, but can be activated again almost immediately (Crystal will start shaking when duration is expiring). Shield does not appear to prevent melee damage from enemies such as Rats. Throne Butt : Crystal's Throne Butt causes her to teleport towards the cursor when activating her shield. Eyes "Eyes has a backstory but he has no mouth to share it, which is really sad" JW Features: Sees in the dark : Eyes can see better in the sewer and cave stages. Special: Telekinesis : Eyes can use telekinetic powers to atract enemies and slightly push away bullets. Throne Butt : Eyes' Throne Butt increases the effectiveness of Telekinesis. Melting Melting is tired. Features: Less HP, more XP : Poor Melting has only 2 HP but enemies he kills drop more XP. Special: Explosive revenge : Melting causes destroyed objects in the environment (corpses, damaged cacti, exploded barrels etc.) to explode damaging everything on the screen but himself. This doesnt destroy walls like standard explosioins. Throne Butt : Melting's Throne Butt increases the amount of explosions when using this special. Plant Plant is a vicious killer. He's the most agressive and brutal killer of all the wasteland. Features: Is faster : Plant has more movement speed. Special: Snare growth : Plant can shoot vines that prevent enemies from moving but not from shooting. They dissapear if the ability is used again or if walked on by Plant. The camera focuses on the vines allowing you to see further ahead. Vines also provide light in dark areas. Throne Butt : Plant's Throne Butt makes his vines do damage over time to enemies trapped in it. (In future updates plant's throne butt ability will change to only hurting enemies below 30% health). Y. V. (Yung Venuz) Yung Venuz is the final boss of Gun Godz. He likes money. When Y.V. spawns, an airhorn sound effect plays (this can also be triggered at any time by pressing the "B" key). Features: Quick reload : Yung Venuz has an increased rate of fire. Special: Pop pop : Yung Venuz can shoot two bullets at the same time at half the fire rate. His special also affects melee weapons. Throne Butt : Yung Venuz's Throne Butt makes his special shoot four bullets instead of 2. Steroids Dr Steroids used to be scientist. He knew about the apocalypse so he pumped himself with steroids. Steroids gender is currently in debate among Jw and Rami. (he has no boobs lol) Features: Starts packed, less accurate : He starts with some amount of every ammo type, along with a revolver in both weapon slots. Special: Dual wielding : Steroids dual wields his guns, this allows him to shoot and reload two weapons at the : same time. Throne Butt : Steroids goes from being the least accurate character in the game to the most. (In future updates steroids' throne butt will make all guns automatic rather than increasing accuracy). : : Robot Robot is a playable character from Super Crate Box. Features: Finds better tech : Robot finds better weapons earlier than other characters. Special: Recycles guns : Robot can eat the gun its currently holding which it transforms in some ammo or HP. Throne Butt : Doubles the amount of ammo/health received from his recycle guns special ability.